


Jack Comments on SG-1

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 lets off a little steam and talks about their feelings for their team members. In this one, Jack reluctantly writes about his teammates.





	Jack Comments on SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

When MacKenzie told us to write out our "feelings", I almost laughed in his face. Me, write down how I'm feeling? Yeah sure, you betcha. Maybe in another reality where I'm a linguist, or something.

So, why am I writing this? Because Danny said that I had to do it, or he wouldn't go hide in a closet and play fun games with me until I finished it. Can you believe he also told me that it had to have at least a thousand words? I wonder if I can count periods and commas like I used to do in school? Okay, here goes.

Teal'c:

Teal'c is one hell of a soldier. As I have gotten to know him over the years, I've started to realize that he's also one hell of a man as well. To give up everything for a cause shows me just how focused my Jaffa friend is. Okay, Daniel said I have to write what annoys me about my teammates. I just hate it when Teal'c beats me when we spar at boxing. I know he's stronger because of Junior, but it still, you know, bugs me. I used to be a golden gloves fighter at the academy. Against Teal'c, I just look like Jack "glass jaws" O'Neill. 

I'll sum it up by saying that I'd have Teal'c guard my six anytime.

Carter:

Major Samantha Carter needs to learn to relax a little. For such a completely beautiful woman, she sure can't find any dates. They call her the "Black Widow" around the base, with all the guys she likes dying on her. When I was in what Danny calls my "denial" phase, I tried to convince myself that I was hot for Carter. I managed to convince her of it, and Daniel as well. Almost lost him when he tried to do the magnanimous thing and forget his feelings for me, leaving me to Carter. Can you believe that Major Wonderful Davis moved in on him right then? Little weasel even took him to dinner at the most romantic restaurant in Denver. Major Wonderful didn't have a clue just how close to death he came because of that night. 

I actually tried to go out to dinner with Carter once. She couldn't bring herself to call me anything but Sir or Colonel. We spent a scintillating three hours discussing the high points of astrophysics. I can just imagine us together in bed: "Do you like that, Car... er, Sam?"

"A little further down and to the left, Sir. Do I need to draw you a schematic?"

Makes the Little Colonel shrivel right up when I imagine it. All right, say it! I got a small problem with strong women, a.k.a. ball busters. Fraiser scares me shitless at times. 

Carter and I are better off friends, no matter how many alternate reality thingies say otherwise. After all, those other realities had one thing in common. They didn't have Danny.

Still, Carter is quite an officer. It's been an honor to serve with her. She's like a pit bull when she gets a problem to solve; she never let go of it until it has been torn to pieces. She can handle a gun and a knife as good as a few special ops guys I know, and better than most Air Force officers. 

Daniel

What can I say about the enigma that is Doctor Daniel Jackson? He started saving my life as soon as he came into it. (Actually, the real start was when that camel thingie dragged him in the sand, then slobbered kisses all over him.) He told me that the people from Abydos and he didn't want to die, even if I did. Then he went and took a staff blast for me without hesitation. Like he thought I deserved to live more than he did.

Together we make the perfect guy, you know that? He's sensitive, caring, patient, sexy as hell, and brilliant. I'm impatient, hate that touchy-feely stuff, would as soon shoot as talk to aliens, and I'm sarcastic about eighty percent of the time. You would think we would hate each other, instead of loving each other like we do. Opposites attracting, I guess.

Danny does have a bad side. He's snarky, doesn't obey my orders unless he thinks they're right, he goes traipsing off without thinking about the danger, god, you name it. Every single one of my gray hairs comes from something he did or didn't do. I won't even mention how horrible he gets if I try to wake him without an offering of coffee in my hands. Scary, really scary.

Despite all his faults, I don't think I'll live too much longer if something happens to him again. He's brought a burned-out old soldier back into the warm-hearted land of the living. He's revived an old man's heart that had turned to stone when Charley died.

Since I know you just won't be able to resist reading this, Danny, well, you so owe me, Space Monkey. I'll collect tonight.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF


End file.
